In Deep
by figureskater1995
Summary: small bit i wrote about heidi and jordan and the chopper crash in the episode " in deep"


**Rescue Special ops - In Deep**

**Jordan/Heidi fic based on the season 3 episode "in Deep" **

**Dedicated to 'xxletgoxx' hope you like it xx**

"**We've lost an engine" Heidi called**

"**Don't you have another one!" Jordan yelled**

"**Yes but it means I can't hover"**

"**Right, so what's that mean?"**

"**I have to bring it down like a plane, strap in your patient it's going to be a rough landing" Heidi said**

"**Forget the landing pad, just get me the closest piece of ground" Heidi told her co-pilot **

"**Roger"**

"**Second engine is cutting out!, come one you piece of shit!" Heidi cursed trying desperately to keep the chopper in the sky.**

"**Jordan un strap your patient" Heidi yelled over the alarms , "losing altitude"**

"**Mayday" the co-pilot called into radio**

"**Brace for impact!" Heidi yelled as the helicopter plummeted towards the ocean, fearing this would be the last moment of her life. Both Jordan and Heidi's thoughts were of each other and missed opportunities as the chopper hit the water.**

**After impact both Jordan and Heidi drifted away from the wreck, eventually finding each other and their patient.**

"**Jordan!" Heidi yelled as she saw Jordan, she was convinced he would be dead, hell she was convinced she was herself for a while.**

**He couldn't believe his eyes, she had survived. "Heidi!" he called back swimming over to her and the patient. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned**

"**I think so. Are you? I was so scared. Jord thought you were dead." She said, tears found their way down her cheek.**

"**Hey, hey it's okay, were alright." Jordan reassured her giving her a hug.**

"**How's the patient?" Heidi asked**

**Both she and Jordan checked on the patient, his pulse was weak, and he was barely breathing. Soon after he stopped all together. "He's not breathing"**

"**What! He was a second ago…" Heidi said **

"**Well he isn't now" Jordan said as he began mouth-to-mouth. After a few minutes there attempts to save him were pointless. "He's gone heid., sorry"**

"**NO! No Jordan don't stop, he can't be dead!" Heidi said sobbing.**

**Jordan hugged her and together they pushed the man away, they had to if they were going to survive.**

**Huddled together trying to keep warm, both was cold and scared as the darkness of the night fell upon them.**

"**I don't know if this is a good or bad time to say this… but I love you." Jordan told Heidi honestly**

"**I love you too Jord." Heidi said smiling.**

"**Look!" Heidi said, Jordan looked and there was a piece of debris floating towards them, they both made a swim for it each grabbing on to stay afloat.**

**The night was long, dark and cold. Both were still holding onto the debris and hoping they would be found soon. **

**It was about 10 at night and Chase, Lachie and Dean, Lara were out on 2 coast watch vessels searching for their colleagues and mates. "JORDAN!" "HEIDI" **

**Come first light Jordan and Heidi had drifted further towards the peninsula. They saw something bright orange in the water and swam for it, it was a buoy. **

"**Here perfect, now we won't drift any further and it will be easier to be found." Jordan said.**

**. Going back over to Heidi he noticed the water was slightly red around her arm. **

"**Heidi, let me see your arm" **

**She obliged and Jordan looked and he found a 2 inch long gash across her forearm, bleeding quite a bit. "Shit, heid you're bleeding."**

"**What?" she asked confused. Looking over she saw the cut. It must have happened in the crash she thought.**

**Jordan tore some of his uniform off into strips and tied around the wound trying to stem the bleeding.**

**Taking a mental note of what was written on the buoy Jordan looked towards shore. It didn't seem that far, he knew he had to do something.**

"**Heidi, I'm going to make a swim for it." **

"**Jordan no!, it's too far! Please don't leave me here." She pleaded **

"**I have to Heidi, your bleeding out and I have to do something!, I'll be back. I promise" Jordan assured her**

"**I love you!" he told her**

"**I love you to, be careful" she said before leaving in to kiss him passionately **

**Watching the man she loved swim away into the unknown trying to get help, Heidi hoped she would get the chance to see him again.**

**Leaving Heidi at the buoy was one of the hardest things Jordan had ever done, he honestly loved her, he regrets not telling her sooner, and he hoped that he will get the opportunity to prove it to her. Swimming was harder than he expected, dehydration and exhaustion catching up on him he almost gave up, looking back at Heidi he couldn't see her anymore, he had to keep going, he was too close to shore. Visualising Heidi and her beautiful red hair in him mind he pressed on, for Heidi. Soon after he finally reached the sandy shore. He tried to stand but he couldn't, he played in the sand as unconsciousness consumed him.**

**Michelle receive a phone call, it was the best news she has heard all day.**

"**Vince! We've got Jordan!" she yelled "reports of a unconscious male on the beach north of here"**

"**Rescue 1 this is rescue base, get to shore we think we've found Jordan!"**

**Informing the coast guard they made a dash for the shore.**

**Arriving at the beach they all ran across the sand towards the body. **

"**Jordan" chase yelled kneeling beside his mate "Jordan its chase, can you hear me?" **

**Lara, lachie and dean soon kneeled next to him, shaking his shoulders, "Jordan"**

**Slowly re-awakening he looked around. "Heidi?" **

"**We haven't found her yet" dean said**

"**I know where she is" Jordan told them**

**Dean passed the info on to Vince, "he said she's at a buoy, marked MS-77"**

**Chase and dean sat Jordan up and wrapped a blanket around him as Lara inserted an IV into him and applied the oxygen mask to his face.**

"**This is rescue base I'm sending you co-ordinates now. What's Jordan's status?" Vince said over the radio**

"**B.P is 90 systolic, hyperthermia and dehydrated." Lara said**

"**Right, have someone stay with Jordan until ambo arrives, other two get back out there." Vince replied**

"**Jordan isn't happy with that." Dean commented as Jordan shook his head**

**Michelle grabbed the radio "dean, Jordan can go with you that's fine by me, now find our girl." **

"**Coming up to the buoy on the starboard side" the coast guard said.**

"**Heidi!" Jordan, Lara, lachie, dean and chase all called. **

"**We can't see her, are you sure it's the right buoy?" lachie asked**

"**It the buoy" Jordan said standing. "Heidi!" he yelled  
><strong> 

"**She must have drifted away, eyes sharp!" dean said**

**Looking around some more, dean saw Heidi floating face up in the water, he dived in after her. Swimming over and pulling her back to the boat.**

"**Heidi, you're alright" Lara said as they played her on the deck, "get some gauze" Lara told chase, he did and passed it to Lara. She dressed the wound on Heidi's arm and hooked her up to and IV and oxygen, **

**Arriving back at the dock lachie and dean helped Jordan off the boat and to the awaiting ambulance whist chase and Lara helped Heidi.**

**Sitting in the back of the ambulance Heidi leaned up against Jordan's chest and sighed "that would have to be the scariest thing that's ever happened" **

"**Yeah" Jordan agreed. "A lot got said out there"**

"**Yeah, I meant it all though" Heidi said as she pulled the blanket tighter around herself.**

"**Me too" Jordan said with a smile before leaning in to kiss her. " I love you"**

" **I love you too" **

**END**


End file.
